kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 3
( Merios przemieża równiny i lasy idąc w kierunku północnej osady ... w tle spokojna muzyka ) ( Nagle zza krzaków słychać szelest ) ( Merios się obraca ... w tle mroczna muzyka ) Merios : Halo ! Ktoś tam jest ? ( Z krzków wyskakuje bazyliszek z rycząc Meriosowi w twarz ) Merios : Zaraz ... czy ty przypadkiem nie zginołeś ? A z resztą ... daj mi spokój mam ważną misję do wypełnienia ! ( odwraca się i idzie dalej ) ( Bazyliszek idzie za nim i wyciąga łapie by go zabić ) ( Merios się obraca Bazyliszek stoi w miejscu ... ) ( Merios odwraca się i idzie dalej ) ( Bazyliszek znów idzie z anim i wyciąga łapie w jego stronę ) ( Merjos się obraca Bazyliszek stoi w miejscu ... ) Merios ': Przestaniesz w końcu ! za mną łazić ! A sam tego chciłeś ! ( wyciąga miecz ) ( Za Meriosem staje olbrzymi dropodon ) ( bazyliszek się cofa i ucieka ) '''Merios ': Ha ha ! Uciekaj ! Nie masz ze mną żadnych szans ! Ha ha ! jestem nie zwycienrzony ( odwraca się ) nie zwycię ... '''Dropodon : ( Ryk ) ( Merios w pośpiechu ucieka przed dropodonem ) ( Wbiega do jaskini ) ( Dropodon biegnie dalej ) Merios ': Co tu tak ciemno ? O tu jest światło ! ( zapal pochodnie ... otacza go masa śnieżnych raptorów ) ( Z krzykiem wybiega z jaskini ... za nim biegnie stado raptorów ) '''Merios ': ( Paniczne krzyki ) ... ( W tym samym czasie w północnej osadzie ) ( Do miasta wjerzdża karawana Inkwizycji w której ukryty jest szpieg ) 'Strażnik ': Stać ! Nie możecie przejść dalej ! '''Inkwizytor : A to niby dlaczego ? Strażnik ''': Żartowałem ... powiedziałem tak żeby było bardziej emocjonująco ... możecie przejechać ... '''Inkwizytor : Aha ... ( Inkwizycja przejeżdża przez bramę ) Strażnik ''': Zaraz zaraz a co jest w tym wozie ? '''Inkwizytor : Nic takiego tylko szpie ... to znaczy ... em ten ... woda dla koni ... Strażnik ''': To ma sens ! ( Wóz przejżdza w pośpiechu do miasta ) '''Obrońca : Jedną chwilę ... my tu nie mamy koni prawda ? Strażnik ''': ( opadała mu szczęńka ) ALARM ALARM ! ( Z garnizonu wychodzą Gardmelscy strażnicy ) ( Główny Inkwizytor wychodzi z wozu w raz z resztą inkwizycji ) ( Inkwizytorzy wyciągają broń ) ( Inkwizycja i straże stają na przeciw siebie ... ) '''Drugi inkwizytor : Nie macie szans mamy przewagę liczebną ! ( Cisza poirytowani strażnicy wskazują na mury ... w tle ogromna armia łuczników celująca do nich ) Dowódca obrony ': ( przybiega ) No proszę ! Kogo my tu mamy co ? Wygląda na to że to nasz szczęńśliwy dzień ! Łucznicy zabić wszystkich ! ( zostaje zestrzelony ) ( Strażnikom opada szczęńka ... łucznicy zaczeli walczyć pomiędzy sobą na murach ) '''Dowódca obrony ': ( ledwożywy ) Wy idioci ! mielicie zabić ICH wszystkich ( pada martwy na ziemię) ( W tym samym czasie z wozu wychodzi pan Bezio i ucieka w stronę miasta ) '''Obrońca : To szpieg ! ( Straże zaczynają go gonić na drodze stają im inkwizytorzy ... inkwizytor przecina obrońce ) Obrońca : ( Pada martwy na ziemię ) Strażnik : ( Wyjmuje broń i rzuca nią w inkwizytora ) ( Inkwizytor pada martwa na ziemię ) ( Na przeciw strażnika staje główny Inkwizytor ... strażnik wyjmuje broń orientując się że właśnie wyrzucił ją w Inkwizytora ) Strażnik : Em ... ( zostaje przecięty ) ( Łucznicy wciąż walczą na murach ) ( Inkwizytorzy pokonują resztę strażników ) ( Nagle na plac wchodzi odział Gardmelskiego wojska ) Gardmelski rycerz : ( Gwiżdże ) ( Cisza , wszycy odwracają się w kierunku odziału zbrojnych ) Gardmelski rycerz : W imeniu prawa zostajecie aresztowani za rozbodnie : wczynanie potyczek , morderstwa , bunty , pozytywne myślenie , nie wykonywanie rozkazów , nielegalne przewożenie wozów , ( Wszyscy patrzą na zbrojnego ... inkwizytor drapie się po głowie ) , zakłucanię porządku publicznego , niszczenie mienia , nie przestrzegania ciszy nocnej w ciągu dnia oraz przeciąganie obywateli na ciemną stronę mocy ! ... macie coś na swoją obronę ?!... ( Dostaje cegłą ) Gardmelski rycerz : ( Pada na ziemię ) ( Wszyscy wracają do walki ) ( Nagle wchodzi na plac zarządca północej osady ) Zarządca : Stop ! Stop !! ( Cisza ... wszyscy zaprzestają walki ) Strażnik : Eh ... co znowu ? Zarządca : Co się tutaj dzieje ? Jako zarządca nakazuje wam przestać oraz wstawić tych patałachów do lochu ! ( Patrzy na leżącego Gardmelskiego rycerza ) Zarządca : Ah wszystko muszę robić sam ! ( Podbiega do niego główny Inkwizytor ) Główny Inkwizytor : Czekaj to ty jesteś tym głównym zarządcą tego miasta wysłanego przez gardmelów i jedynym panującym nad tym miastem którego śmierć oznaczała by podległość miasta inkwizycji ? Zarządca :Tak ... a co ? ( Zostaje przecięty ) Główny Inkwizytor : ( Złowieszczy śmiech ) To było nawet prostrze niż myślałem ... ( obraca się do obrońców ) No to teraz wystarczy tylko czekać na tego szpiega wroga ... co ? dalej szykować się do bitwy ! Strażnik : ( chowa broń ) .. No dobra ... i tak nie rozumiem o co w tym chodzi ... ( Tłum się rozchodzi ) 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 3 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach